Harry Potter Mafia 5
| image = File:HP5_Cover.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Shadow7 & TheMafiaCube | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = July 24, 2013 | winningfaction = Goodies:Order & Goodies:Dumbledore's Army | roster = #, player #Marth #Aaryan #Marq #Krystal #Barcallica #Hirkala #Vommack #Curr3nt #_Clozo #Jay Gold #EDM (Kira) #Dee #Fat Tony #Framm #APlusle #Akriti #Segul #Araver | first = Marth | last = Aaryan, Marquessa, Krystal, Hirkala, Vommack, _Clozo, Jay Gold, EDM, dee_tot, Fat Tony, Framm, APlusle, Akriti, Araver | mvp = Araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Shadow7 and TheMafiaCube based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and is the 5th Harry Potter Mafia, sequel to Harry Potter Mafia 4 It began on July 24, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (August 04,2013). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: RID kill>trap>redirect>block>resurrect>NK>spy NP Shows: *Kills *Traps *Resurrect *Passive broadcast spy FAQ *Ministry and Death Eaters each have a 75% chance of their NK going through. All successful NKs will be shown. If only 1 NK carrier is blocked, the other NK will go through. *Game ends when 2 Wincons are achieved, or no other wincon is possible *Trap acts as save, but only acts at night. *Resurrectably dead players will be added to a BTSC. They are free to share any info they wish in this BTSC. Any deadies who had a prior BTSC will also retain that BTSC. Once resurrected, players retain access to this ghost BTSC, but are not permitted to post in it. Resurrected players also have proportionally weakened abilities. Role Description Order: Wincon=eliminate the Death Eaters #Tonks— follow spy (act and target) #Moody—trap, 75% chance faction spy target #Kingsley—block #Dumbledore—RID kill #Sirius—resurrect, 75% chance success, not 2 nights in a row. Each player only gets 1 resurrect Dumbledore's Army: Wincon=eliminate the Ministry and Death Eaters #Harry—RID kill #Ron—block #Hermione—role spy #Luna—redirect #Ginny—vote manip x0-x2 #Fred—knows George, passive broadcast spy (harmlessly pranks those who act on him) #George—knows Fred, can add to the NP Ministry: Wincon=majority over blue/green, have BTSC #Umbridge—vote manip x0-x2 #Filch—block #Draco—faction spy Death Eaters: Wincon=majority over blue/green, have BTSC #Voldemort—block, 50% chance spy target #Lucius—action spy (but not target) #Bellatrix—while she's alive, Voldemort can't die Host's Summary Winning Faction Orden *curr3nt - Tonks *Aaryan - Moody *_Clozo - Kingsley *araver - Dumbledore *Hirkala - Sirius Dumbledore's Armny *Aplusle - Harry *Krystal - Ron *Marth - Hermione *dee - Luna *Marquessa - Ginny *Akriti - Fred *Framm - George MVP: Araver Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster Host:Shadow7 & TheMafiaCube #Marth - Hermione - killed N1 by Bellatrix #Aaryan - Moody #Marq - Ginny #Krystal - Ron #Barcallica - lynched D2 as Filch #Hirkala - Sirius #Vommack - lynched D4 as Lucius #Curr3nt - Tonks - killed N2 by Bellatrix and Filch #_Clozo - Kingsley #Jay Gold - lynched D5 as Draco #EDM - Bellatrix - killed N3 by Dumbledore #dee_tot - Luna #Fat Tony - lynched D3 as Voldemort #Framm - George #APlusle - Harry - lynched D1, resurrected N2 by Sirius #Akriti - Fred #Segul - Umbridge - killed N5 by Umbridge and Harry #Araver - Dumbledore - killed N3 by Bellatrix, resurrected N4 by Sirius Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games